The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium improved in durability, particularly for a magnetic disk cartridge.
In magnetic recording media such as magnetic disks, magnetic tapes and magnetic sheets, the magnetic layer is apt to be worn away due to its contact with a magnetic head under a large velocity at recording and reproducing. Thus, development of a magnetic recording medium excellent in wear-resistance and durability has been highly desired.
For this purpose, it has already been proposed to incorporate into the magnetic layer non-magnetic particles such as .alpha.-iron oxide particles or lubricating agents such as higher fatty acids, higher alcohols and silicone oils. The incorporation of such non-magnetic particles or lubricating agents can improve the durability, but a sufficiently satisfying effect is not obtained. In the case of incorporating .alpha.-iron oxide particles, for instance, the coating film becomes hard and the magnetic head is liable to be worn away. Such a problem is particularly notable in a magnetic disk cartridge comprising a jacket and a magnetic disk contained therein in a state permitting its free rotation. When .alpha.-iron oxide particles are incorporated, the coating film becomes so hard that the magnetic head or the liner comprising, for instance, non-woven cloth and placed between the jacket and the body of the magnetic disk is readily worn out. In case of incorporating a lubricating agent such as liquid paraffin into the magnetic layer, on the other hand, the wear of the magnetic layer by the magnetic head is prevented, but the contact of the magnetic layer with the said liner causes the wear of the former, and powders dropped off from the magnetic layer adhere to the magnetic layer, which becomes one of the causes for occurrence of drop out or other troubles.